Total Wreck-It Drama
by CraigDogH
Summary: Heather and Brick searches for Scott and a Cy-bug, while Scott,Dawn, and the Ghost Gamers sneak into a Factory.
1. My name is Wreck-It Scott

Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney and Total Drama is Owned by Teletoon

* * *

"My name's Wreck-It Scott, and I'm a Bad guy. I'm 6.5 feet tall. I weigh 343 pounds. Got a little bit of a temper on me, Not gonna lie"

A bulldozer removes Ralph and the stump. Scott's head pops out of the stump.

Scott throws a bit of a tantrum, The NICELAND APARTMENTS are constructed where the stump was.

"I'm a wrecker. I wreck - professionally." As a Young man, with red hair with abnormally large hands and feet, wears brown overalls (one strap ripped), green shirt, red and orange plaid polo shirt appears in front of the Niceland Apartments and shouts "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!"

Scott Climbs and wrecks the building, smashes a window to grab and throws a Nicelander.

"I'm very good at what I do. Probably the best I know". The Nicelanders start to cry "FIX IT BRICK!"

"Thing is, fixing is the name of the game, literally, Fix-It Brick Jr." As another Young man with a military haircut, wears a blue plumbers outfit with a white undershirt, and Brown boots and gloves carrying a golden hammer appears and said "I CAN FIX IT!"

"So yeah, naturally the guy with the name Fix-it Felix is the good guy. He's nice enough as good guys go. Definitely fixes stuff really well. But if you've got a magic hammer from your father, how hard can it be...?"

A Nicelander pops out a window and give Brick a pie to eat and a protective hard-hat appears on his head and Brick repaired all of the damage, The screen reads "YOU FIXED IT!"

"When Brick does a good job, he gets a medal."A Nicelander places a little medal around Brick's neck and gives him a peck on the cheek,The Nicelanders pick up Scott,"Are there medals for wrecking stuff really well? To that I say, "Ha!" and thrown him off the roof and lands on the ground in the mud"... And no, there are not."

From the game to LITWAK'S FAMILY FUN CENTER The arcade expands over the years. Games get wheeled out. New games get wheeled in. Owner LARRY LITWAK takes real good care of the place through the years.

"30 years, I've been doing this, and I've Seen a lotta games come and go." "Kind of sad, I think about all those guys from Asteroids? Boom! Gone. Centipede? Who knows where that guy is. Look, a Steady arcade gig is nothing to sneeze at, I'm very lucky.""It's just i got to say, it becomes kind of hard to love your job when no one seems to like you for doing it."

As the arcade closes for the day, the arcade characters takes a break from their days work

Back to the Fix-It Brick Jr Console, Scott picks himself up from the mud

"I dunno, maybe I wouldn't be feeling this way if things were different after work. But as it is, Felix and the Nicelanders go hang out in their homes- which he's just fixed, They go to their homes, i go to mine, which happens to be a dump, and when i say "a dump" i don't mean like a shabby place, I mean an actual dump, where the garbage goes and a bunch of bricks and smashed building parts, That's what I call home."

Climbs up the brick pile he calls home. "I guess I can't bellyache too much; I got my bricks. I got my stump." He pummels the bricks into dust and pulls a pile of bricks over him like a blanket. He stares longingly at the building. "It looks uncomfortable, but it's actually fine. I'm good."

"But if I'm really honest with myself... I see Brick up there getting patted on the back, people giving him pie and thanking him and so happy to see him all the time..." looking Through the penthouse windows, he can see Brick being ushered over by the Nicelanders.

Than to see Scott siting in a room full of VIDEO GAME BAD GUYS. A sign on the wall reads: "BadAnon: One Game at a Time. " Sometime I think... Man, it sure must be nice being the good guy."

* * *

**And This My FIRST part of my FIRST fanfiction, I hope you like it, This my FIRST Time, Please tell me what you think?**


	2. Cakes and Medals

Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney and Total Drama is Owned by Teletoon

* * *

The Villains start to Applause to Scott's story.

"Nice share, Scott. As fellow Bad Guys, we've all felt what you're feeling, and we've come to terms with it. Question Ralph: we've been asking you to BadAnon for years now, and tonight you finally show up. Why is that?" One of Villains asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like coming... I suppose it has something to do with the fact that, well, today is 30th Anniversary of my game. But here's the thing...(exhales, then)I don't want to be the bad guy anymore." Scott answered.

The Villains began talking about what Scott just said, than Another bad guy asked "You're not going Turbo, are you?"

"Turbo? No, I'm not going Turbo, man! Is it Turbo to want a friend, or a medal, or a piece of pie every once in a while?" Scott asked.

"Scott, Scott, Scott, we get it. But we can't change who we are, and the sooner you accept that the better off your game and your life will be, one game at a time, Scott, Now let's close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation."

The Villain all get up, and hold hands, and begin to recite the Affirmation except Scott.

"I'm bad. And that's good. I will never be good. And that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me."

The bad guys climb onto a train car and shove off down the tracks, going through the power cord of the game where the BadAnon took place to the power strip to GAME CENTREL STATION a huge open concourse full of VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS As Scott walks through the console. People move out of his way and whisper things like, "Bad Guy." "Watch out." and He approaches the entrance to the Fix-It Felix portal.

A raging party In a gorgeous penthouse. Disco lights spin. Nicelanders dance and drink. Brick passes out hors d'oeuvres. Scott arrives on the trolley to looks up to see fireworks saying "WE LOVE YOU BRICK" burst over the Niceland apartments. "Huh?" He digs two bottles out of the trash. He uses them as binoculars, and aims them at the penthouse...

"Happy thirtieth anniversary? They're having a party without me?" As he slams the bottles down the ground and shatters.

At the penthouse Brick struts through the room, happy and proud, and the Nicelanders giving him compliments "Great party, Brick." "Why thank you, friend." Brick replied "Brick, you're needed on the dance floor." A Nicelander drags him onto a colorful dance floor. Brick does his Fix-it Hammer dance. Everyone follows along. The doorbell RINGS.

"Wonder who that could be?" Brick asked.

"I'll get it, Brick" One of the Nicelander said named Gene dances to the door and opens it, to see a smiling Scott fills the door frame. Gene GASPS and slams the door.

"It's Scott!" Gene shouted as the Nicelanders begins to panic of shock and confusion "He'll wreck the party." "Get rid of him, Brick." one of the Nicelanders told Brick.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him, Carry on everyone." Brick pulls out his hammer and heads out. Scott still stands at the door in the hall, Brick then slips out.

"Scott? Can I help you?" Brick asked Scott.

"Hey Brick, I just wanted to check on you. I saw a big explosion or something go over the building there…" Scott said pretending not know what's going on.

"Oh, those were just fireworks." Brick answered

"Fireworks, Okay. Is it somebody's birthday or...?" Scott asked.

"Well, it's more of an anniversary, the thirtieth anniversary of our game, actually." Brick answered

"What? Is that today?" Pretending he didn't know.

"I know!"

"I'm such a dummy with dates, Anyway, congratulations."

"Thank you, Scott, and to you, too. "

Scott and Brick began awkwardly smiling, until Gene sticks his head out the door "Just a heads up, Brick, they're bringing out the cake in a few shakes."

"Hey Gene."

"Scott" As Gene shuts the door, fast.

"Cake, Heard about this cake stuff. Never had it, No one ever seems to throw it out, so it never ends up in the dump, Never actually tasted it."

"...yeah." Brick applied.

"Always wanted to try cake."

"I don't suppose you'd like to come in and have a slice, would you?" Brick asked Scott, Scott throws the door open and pushes Brick inside.

Hey-oh, everybody!

Scott accidently hits his head, slams into the ceiling. A large chunks falls down on Brick Then drops DEAD, Everyone gasps in horror as a little flower floats above Felix, and we hear a quick cycle of death music, Brick suddenly regenerates next to Scott. "I'm okay. I'm okay. Fit as a fiddle... Now, you all know Scott." Introducing Scott "Evening...oops." Scott said as he's accidently breaking the steps "Evening, Nel, Lucy, Don, Dana,"

"Deanna." Deanna said.

"Big Gene."

Gene turns to Brick annoyed "Why is HE here?"

"He's just here for a slice of cake." Brick answered.

"Yeah, and I am a big part of the game, technically speaking... Why are you here, Gene?" Scott bends down and he and Gene face off, Brick steps between them, breaking it up, "Oh look, the cake." As Scott, Brick, and the Nicelanders are trilled as Mary wheels out an cake of the Niceland apartment building, complete with "We Love Felix" candy fireworks.

"Well, I'll be dipped; you've really outdone yourself, Mary." Brick said as The Nicelanders gather around the cake in wonder. "Oh and look; there's all of us at the top." Said Roy, Scott approaches and looks over the cake at a little Brick stands on the roof, reaching for a medal, surrounded lovingly by Nicelanders, but there's no sign of Scott.

"Each apartment is everyone's favorite flavor. Norwood's is red velvet."

"Guilty!"

Scott looks for his figurine, and finds himself in the mud, at the bottom of the cake, looking like some sort of deranged troll. His face sinks.

"Lemon for Lucy. Rum cake for Gene, and for Felix…" Than Scott interrupted Mary

"Hey Mary, what's the flavor of that mud that I'm stuck in there?"

"Hmm? Oh, chocolate." she answered

"Never been real fond of chocolate."

"Well, I did not know that." She applied.

"One other little thing — I hate to be picky but — this angry little guy might be a lot happier if you put him up here with everyone else."

Scott picks up the little Scott figurine. He puts him on the roof, smooshing the cake a little, Scott pushes an ugly smile onto his figurine's face.

"See that? Look at that smile."

"No, no, no. You see, Scott, there's no room for you up here." Gene said as he knocks Little Scott back into the mud.

"Well, what about this? We can make room, We can take turns, Easy." Scott asks when he puts Little Scott back on top of the cake and slams Little Brick into the mud instead, The Nicelanders gasp.

"How about we just eat the cake!" Brick answered

"Hang on. Felix needs to be on the roof, because he's about to get his medal."

"Well, then how about we just take that medal and give it to Ralph for once. Would that be the end of the world, Gene?" Scott rips the medal off, breaking the delicate fireworks, and puts it on little Scott.

"Now you're just being ridiculous; only good guys win medals, and you sir are no good guy."

"I could be a good guy if I wanted to, and I could win a medal."

"Uh-huh. And when you do, come and talk to us." Gene takes little Scott off the cake.

"And then would you finally let And then would you finally let me be on the top of the cake with you guys?" Scott asked Gene

If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the penthouse, But it will never happen because you're just the bad guy who wrecks the building." Gene rips the medal off little Scott, puts it on little Brick, and puts Brick back on the top.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." Gene slams Little Scott back in the mud upside down.

"No, I'm NOT!" Scott shout angrily and accidently slams his fist down right on the cake, Chunks of cake and frosting cover the Nicelanders, Scott than realized what he did and first feels sorry as a strict Gene says "Yes, you are."

"All right, Gene, you know what? I'm gonna win a medal. Oh I am gonna win a medal! The shiniest medal this place has ever seen. A medal so good that it will make Felix's medals wet their pants! And good night. Thank you for the party." Scott said as he angrily escorts himself out of the party, Then Roy asked Gene "Is he serious?"

"Oh please, where is a Bad Guy gonna win a medal? Of course he's not serious." Gene answered.

* * *

Meanwhile we see Scott at a bar game talking to the bartender "I've never been more serious about anything in my life. That's why I came straight here, You've never given me a bum steer. Now, where can a guy like me go and win a medal?"

The bartender collects the empties in front of Scott. "I don't think such a game exists, Scott."

"I can't spend another thirty years living alone in the garbage. I'm not going back without a medal."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you. Maybe somebody left a medal here. You're welcome to dig through the lost and found."

Scott starts to digs through the "lost and found" crate, rummages through the box, A little cockroach scurries out of the box, and picking up a pair of briefs, Scott pushes the crate back into the closet. "What am I doing?"

a heavily-armored soldier enters through the saloon doors and bumps into Scott. "Hey, excuse you." The marine staggers on and right into the wall again and again, in a walk cycle, mumbling. "We are humanity's last hope. Our mission, destroy all Sha-bugs. We are humanity's last hope." Scott stands and looks at him, curious. "You okay there, cadet?"

Lightning whips around quickly and grabs Scott by the collar. "We've only been plugged in a week. And every day it's climb the Sha-building. Fight Sha-bugs. Climb the Sha-building. Fight more Sha-bugs."

Scott pries Lightning's hands off of his collar. "Yeah yeah yeah, right, Hey easy on the overalls, spaceman, It's tough all over." Scott heads for the door, as Lightning mumbles "And all for what? A lousy Sha-medal." Scott then turned his head and asked Lightning. "Medal? You win a medal?"

"Sha-Yeah. Medal of Heroes.

"Ooooh. Is it shiny?"

"Pretty shiny."

"Ooooh. And it says Hero on it?" Scott asked

"Uh-huh." Lightning answered

"And you said you win it by climbing a building?"

"...And fighting Sha-bugs." Lightning Shouted.

"Right, Bugs, Listen: Is there any chance I could go with you to your game and get one of those medals—

"Sha-Negatory." Lightning answered.

"Does that mean maybe?"

"No. Look, only the bravest and the best serve in our corps…"The little cockroach climbs up on Scott's shoulder, Lightning sees it and squeals like a little baby. "SHA-BUG! AAAAEEEEK!"

He goes to run away, But slams into the wall and passes out, Scott looks down at him and gets an idea, with Lightning passed out, wearing the pair of briefs, An armored foot kicks Lightning's leg in, slams the door, and breaks off the door handle, Scott now in Lightning's armor, his gut hanging out, He sucks in his breath, pull up his pants, Breathes a sigh of relief, His gut pops back out, and heading for HERO'S DUTY.

* * *

**Okay, The next chapter will be Different, because there will 4 new characters, that will Soon join Scott on his adventure, to makes it more a crossover so please, don't be mad for next chapter, and we'll see what you guys think of "The Ghost Gamers".**


	3. The Ghost Gamers

Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney, Total Drama is Owned by Teletoon, and names of ghost is owned by Namco

* * *

At Litwak's Family Fun Center in a cloudy morning, 4 teenager shows up at the arcade, earlier than other gamers as Litwak, opens the doors. "Morning, Sam, Mike, Craig, Harold."

Litwak said as a large teen Sam come in with a slight chin hair, shaggy brown hair, small glasses, blue shorts, orange shoes, a tan like shirt with two orange stripes and greenish yellow stripe in the middle.

The second teen, Mike was just as tall as Sam, but not as "husky" with a light blue shirt and dark blue Jeans, blue shoes, darker skin and black spikey hair.

The third teen Craig was less as "husky" as Sam, wearing a black long shelved shirt, a less shaggy brown hair, pale white skin, tan jeans, brown shoes, and light blue eyes.

The last Teen, Harold is just as tall as Mike with a flat brown haircut, big green glasses, pale skin, light brown jeans, green and blue shoes, and a blue shirt with a hamburger in the middle with green stripes at the end of his shelves and "salmon" shelves under his shelves.

"Alright, Ghost Gamers, here are the latest games, so give them a try, oh and while you're here, please keep an eye out for some bugs?" Litwik asked

"Oh you mean like, in the games" Mike asked, Litwak being silent for a second but said "Sure, Have fun, I'll back soon, I have to check something at the back."

"Okay!" they all said as there now alone in the arcade. Sam began taking orders "Okay, as leader of the Ghost Gamers, I Blinky, will try out SUGAR RUSH, Inky and Clyde will test out HERO'S DUTY, and Pinky, will try out FIX-IT BRICK."

Craig then begins to ask Sam "Do I really have to be called that, I mean come on why is Pinky in third place, Harold was the one in last place." Mike then said "Come on Craig you know the Rules: who ever get the most First Places in arcade games is named Leader, as in Blinky and so on and so forth."

"Okay, whatever." As Craig was going to the FIX-IT BRICK console, and just before everyone else just about to use their quarters, Craig head to FIX-IT BRICK console to see a cockroach on the screen, and Craig was about to press on the cockroach with thumb, but then jumped at his face, as Craig jumped back and forth, trying to catch it, only to land the floor, and the cockroach the back of console, as the boys were on the floor laughing their butts of over what just happen.

Then Sam and Mike walked over and helped Craig up, "scared of a little bug, Craig?" Mike snickered

"It jumped right at my FACE!" Craig shouted, then Sam said "Okay, okay, keep it down, let's just catch that and be Done with it." The four boys saw the cockroach on top of the power strip, Harold crawls to the back of the console to squish the bug with his shoe, the three boys watching, then Harold said. "Don't worry, "Pinky" I'll take care of the Scary bug for you."

Craig Than said "Again, why am I Pinky, I mean Harold is the one wearing "PINK" SHELVES." As Craig snickered, Harold lifted his foot and nailed him in the crotch and said "That's SALMON to you!"

"Oh yeah?" As Craig, body smash Harold and began fighting, their feet tripped Sam and Mike on top of them, and all four were fighting on top of the power strip, then suddenly outside of the arcade, a huge lightning bolt from the dark clouds came out and hit the arcade, creating an electrical surge, which zapped and electrocuted the Ghost Gamers, but then suddenly turned in Data and Codes, and get sucked into GAME CENTREL STATION.

* * *

"Okay, where are we?" Craig asked as he and the others were getting up.

"I think were in Heaven." Sam answered in strange delight.

"Why would you say that Mike asked, only to see Sam point to the full of VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS? In amazement, the Ghost Gamers stared at the wonders of all the characters they ever played as, only to pulled behind a display screen by Harold, Then Sam yelled "Harold, what's the big ide…" Harold, coverd his mouth, and pointed to a blue skin man, with sideburns, glasses, security guard attire, black shoes, and wire-like hair, monitoring the characters.

"Who's that?" Craig asked Harold and said "He must a Surge Protector."

"A Surge Protector?" Mike confusedly asked.

"Surge Protectors are in charge of making sure there are no "Glitches" or Problems get to any games, and we probably shouldn't get caught."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Sam asked Harold, only to shrug, suddenly they hear an Announcer "The arcade will open in fifteen minutes, please report to your games." As the characters started to go their games, Sam said "I suggest we try finding a better hide."

Even though he said that just be in a real arcade game experience, no one argue, and followed him, low and sneaky from the Surge Protectors. Meanwhile, a clumsy armored Scott steps out of the bar game, searching for soldiers in the same uniform going into HERO'S DUTY He then follows the soldiers only to trips over Sam, and loses his helmet.

"WRECK-IT SCOTT!" Mike, Craig, and Harold, all shouted, only to attract a Surge Protector "Random security check, names?" The Surge Protector asked as Scott quickly put on his helmet, and answered "Lightning, sir." Only then, the Surge Protector ask Scott "And them?" Pointing the Ghost Gamers, as Scott begins to mumble, the boys quickly decide to stepped in and Sam saluted and said "Were, new recruits for Hero's Duty, just follow Lightning's order and we probably shouldn't be late, … SIR!" Everything went silent as The Surge Protector stares at 4 oddly dressed boys and the clumsy armored Scott, until he said "See that you don't, soldiers" To see the rest of the team salute, the Surge Protector turn into circuits and disappeared.

Scott begins taking off his helmet and said "Wow not sure how to thank you guys" The Ghost Gamers then huddled for a short moment, then Craig talked to Scott "Tell you what, were help you with… whatever you doing, if you help us out after, deal?" as Craig pull out his hand to shake, Scott knew he doesn't have that much time to about it, and could use all the help he could get, so he shakes his hand in agreement, "Name is Craig, and this Sam, Mike, And Harold." As they ALL head to HERO"S DUTY, unbeknownst to them, a Surge Protector is at the FIX-IT BRICK entrance.

* * *

The sun is up over Litwak's, Litwak lights up the OPEN sign, and opens the door letting kids and teen agers in "Morning kids, come on in. Good to see you, good to see you."

A high-speed shuttle sweeps up to a stop, the doors open, a smiling Scott and a few other soldiers run out. Scott and the other looks around in awe, as a game announcer reports "Quarter alert. Quarter alert." "Ooh, sweet golden medal." Scott and the Ghost Gamers follow the other soldiers, till a soldier halts them, and turn to Scott "Soldier, where IS your team's SUITS!"

"Ummm." Scott could only say, as the Soldier marches behind him straight to the 4 teenagers "Never mind, here you go, Team!" As the Soldier placed a strange shield looking badge with three buttons in the middle on each of the Ghost Gamers, pressed the top green and bottom left blue button, on Sam, then parts of armor started covering Sam, to soon be in full armor, as three teens and Scott stared in amazement then Craig applied "That Is SO AWESOME! " For soon Craig and the rest are now in full armor, as Scott just stood there and said "I didn't know I could that." as the Shuttle heads to their destination.

Meanwhile at the arcade, Bridgette, a Ponytailed blonde teenaged girl, in a light blue sweater, brown sandals, Grey shorts and a picks up the gun in front of the Hero's Duty console as she plays Hero's Duty, and watched the screen, of the story of the game.

"On a planet with no name, a top secret experiment has gone horribly wrong." As scientists are chased by feral Robotic Bugs with six capsule-like appendages on their containing wing, sharp pincers, fangs, and glowing green bug eyes and tails, called CY-BUGS. While Scott and his new team arrived at a station, with a chock full of soldiers as they line up as a soldier shouts "Come on now, hustle up, Clock is ticking, let's go." As the team lined up and Scott shouted "Rootin', tootin', ready for shootin'!"

"It's Sergeant Heather!" Harold noticed as a pretty attractive girl, with light skin, Grey eyes, and long black hair wearing heavy armor steps up before her men. "Alright, now listen up 'cause I'm only gonna say this once, Fear is a four letter word, ladies, If you wanna go pee-pee in your big boy slacks, keep it to yourself! It's make-your-mamas-proud time! "

"We love our momma!" Sam shouted in excitement and a soldier shouted "Heads up! First-Person Shooter coming through." Soldiers make way for a rinky-dink robot with a flat-screen head that displays the count-down to game play, Stiff mechanical arms hold a gun, The wheels are wobbly to simulate walking.

We are humanity's last hope. Our mission: destroy all cy-bugs.

Scott shoves his way to the front, right behind the FPS.

You ready rookie? Let's find out.

The door opens and the view is vicious! The wind is wild. The terrain is sharp and twisted. Giant CYBUGS fly towards them. They're part machine, part nature, with razor-sharp pincers, thrashing metal teeth and laser wings. A 99-story caustic building rises up out of the twisted ground behind them. "Sweet Mother Hubbard." A terrified Scott said as him and his team watched in horror of the Cy-bugs, only to be pushed out of the hub by the other soldiers. "Cy-bug, twelve o'clock. Take it, newbie." Heather shouted as soldiers start killing bugs, the boys runs around in a panic, and raises their guns and shoots randomly.

"I told you, bugs are scary!" Craig shouted

"No you didn't." Mike said

"Well I should HAVE!"

"Watch it, Rookie! These monsters are what they eat." Heather said to the FPS as a cy-bug grabs Scott's gun out of his hands and eats it. "My gun! Hey give that back." Scott shouted, The cy-bug's arm MORPHS into a gun. It starts shooting, Scott sceams and runs away.

"Shoot the eggs before they hatch!"

A Cy-bug lays a bunch of eggs in front of Scott "Eww, There's something coming out of their bottoms." As the eggs explode covering Scott and Sam "Eww, gross." Bridgette looks confused, Heather steps into frame, grabs Scott, and throws him off-screen. "Lightning! Get back in formation."

"All right people, the kitten whispers and tickle fights stop now, the entrance to the lab is straight ahead. Scott and the others peeks up from behind a rock, looks at the building. "I'll meet you guys inside." He runs for the building "No!" Heather shouted, as soon as he crosses the bridge, he sets off a sensors. The lab doors fly open and a bigger swarm of cy-bugs pours out. Scott runs up to the FPS, banging his head on the screen. He pleads to the screen.

"Ahhhhhh! Ah! I thought this was going to be like Centipede! When did video games become so violent and scary?" The gamer sees his face pressed up against the screen as he blubbers. "Save me! Get me outta here!"

Scott uses the FPS droid as a shield. "Take her!" The gamer watches the camera angle whip up to the jaws of a giant cy-bug, then flip down as if the FPS has fallen dead. The "GAME OVER" flashes on the screen. The girl slams the gun into its holder and marches away.

"What a rip-off."

Scott and the others grapples with the cy-bug who tries to eat him. "Get off me! It's game over. Stop it!"

A beacon light suddenly shines through the center of the building and out the top. "BEACON UP! Cease fire. Cease fire!"

The cy-bug suddenly stops attacking Scott and the others. It turns to the light, charmed by it. It flies into the light and is zapped into oblivion, along with all the other bugs.

"Return to start positions." "Return to start positions." The FPS robot rises back towards vertical, Scott dusts him off. "Here, let me help you. Sorry about that, I just-:Annoyed, its mechanical arms swat Scott away. It rolls off. "Well, yeah, you must be upset."

Heather bounds towards Scott "Lightning!"

"Who? Oh, yeah, me, I'm Lightning." Scott stands at attention, chin raised, to avoid detection. Heather CLOCKS his helmet with Her Helmet.

"Ow!"

"What's the first rule of Hero's Duty?"

"...No cuts, no butts, no coconuts?" She clocks him again.

"Never interfere with the first person shooter. Our job is to get the gamers to the top of that building so they can get a medal, and that's it. So stick to the program, soldier!"

Scott nervously said "Right, right, aye aye!" After a Quarter alert was heard "All right, pussy willows, back to start positions!" Heather hit Scott with her helmet again and walks away.

"Yeah, right. No way I'm going through that again... so that's where they keep the medal, huh?" Scott and the others looks up at the formidable building for the medal of heroes.

* * *

**My THIRD chapter, I hope you like it. **


	4. Medal of Heroes

Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney and Total Drama is Owned by Teletoon

* * *

At the arcade Bridgette now walks up to a cheerful racing game called SUGAR RUSH, where two teens are playing it, Noah and B,

"New racers daily, sweet... I got next game." Bridgette goes to put a quarter on the consolen Noah slides her quarter off with a whole roll of quarters.

"Go away, Brid. We're gonna play all nine of today's racers." Noah said and B, nodding his head.

"Sorry." Bridgette sighs, goes over to Fix-It Brick, Jr. instead, The intro music plays, Nicelanders take their positions, But Scott does not, A quote bubble pops up where he should be, saying I'M GONNA WRECK IT! Bridgette looks confused. "Where's the wrecking guy?"

The Nicelanders start to panic. "Where's Ralph? He should be wrecking the building." Mary asked.

"Shhh. Stick with the program." Gene said as the Niicelanders shout "Fix it, Brick!"

Brick jumping on screen and said "I can fix it!" But then gasp in shock to see there's no Scott and nothing to fix, but quickly recovers and smiles for the gamer, through gritted teeth "Scott, Quarter alert, Game on." Bridgette makes Brick bounce up the building.

"Do something, Brick." Mary told Brick "Just act natural, I'll fix it." Brick said, as Bridgette freaks as the joystick moves on its own, as Brick climbs down the building and runs off screen, in the game, Brick climbs Scott's garbage pile, to find that Scott's not there. Brick's reassuring face turns to panic "Oh my land. Where is he?"

Bridgette turned to Litwak "Mr. Litwak!"

"What's the trouble, sweetheart?"

"The game's busted."

Mr. Litwak takes a look. He can see the Nicelanders and Felix panicking on screen and hears nonsensical computer chatter. "Whoa boy, looks like the game's gone cuckoo...like my Nana. Sorry, sweetie. Here's your quarter back." He gives her back a quarter and Bridgette asked "But what about the game?"

"I'll have someone look at it tomorrow. But if he can't fix it, it might be time to put ol' Scott and Brick out to pasture...like my Nana."

Litwak hangs an OUT OF ORDER sign on the screen, The Nicelanders run out of the building and watch in horror as the sign eclipses the arcade light and Gene said "Ladies and gentlemen, we are out of order!"

"Sweet Mercy! Without Scott, we're doomed." Mary said

"They're gonna pull our plug!" Roy shouted as the Nicelanders begins to panic.

"Okay everybody calm down, Okay everybody calm down, Scott probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tapper's again." Just then, a light approaches through the cord. "See? There he is now." As Brick and the Nicelanders approached to the push-cart arrives, a Surge Protector appear.

"What brings you here, neighbor?" Brick asked him as he pulled out his pen and notepad, and asked "you wouldn't have a "Wreck-It Scott" in your game, do you?" Which, Brick answered "Well we do but, he's not here to the moment but…"The Surge Protector interrupted and said "Because I have seen a Wreck-It Scott heading for "Hero's duty" and is accompanied by four possible glitches, you wouldn't know what that means do ya?" and with a nervous look in Brick's face and applied "Scott's gone Turbo?"

* * *

Meanwhile at Hero's duty, Scott took of the armor and starts climbing the building, with the Ghost gamers watching as Mike said "Okay, guess we better take off our armor."

"Awww man, but it's so cool!" Sam said Whining like a child, soon the team started taking of their armor, and started climbing the building, which was kind of harder for them then they thought. But while climbing, Scott finally asked "So, where did you guys come from, anyway?" Then Sam "answered" him with another Question "Would, you believed, that were from the arcade?"

"NO WAY!"

"WAY!" Craig said "We were just minding our own business, then all of a sudden, a lightning bolt, hit the arcade, made some sort of power surge, and then poof, now we're in… where are we again?"

"Game Central Station, where all the video game characters come outside of their games to hang after hours until the arcade opens, but once, I- WE get the medal we'll be out and try to help you guys" As Scott said that, they reached to the top, and peers in the window, sees a sea of eggs leads to a chamber in the middle of the room, Inside the chamber floats the Medal of Heroes.

"Oooh, Shiny." They all said.

The soldiers return to Start Position, as hear the Announcer "Attention, the arcade is now closed." "Did you get a load of Lightning?" Heather stops, squints, sniffs. She raises her hand, quieting her troops "Shut your chew holes." As she hear a Bling "Cy-bug."

As the Bling gets closer, Brick steps out of the shadows, Heather reels around starts firing "Taste it!" Soldiers open fire on Brick, he springs into action, bouncing, dodging bullets and laser beams, finally Heather tackles him, straddles him and pins him down, she drives her gun's muzzle into his face. "Slick tiddly-winking, pint-size."

"I'm Fix-It Brick Jr., ma'am, from the game Fix-It Brick, Jr." looking up at her "Jiminy-jaminy... Look at that high definition. Your face, it's amazing!"

"Flattery don't charge these batteries, civilian." She lets him up. "Now state your business."

"Oh. I'm looking for my colleague, Wreck-It Scott."

"Never heard of him..."

"Well, a Surge Protector saw him come in here, as well as four glitches."

"Impossible, nothing gets past me."

A crash is heard from above, They look and see Scott's shadow on the top floor made giant by the beacon light, on the top floor of the lab, Scott punches the window, breaks it, and steps in, does his most careful TIP-TOE across a sea of eggs. "Nice little eggs... excuse me..." He climbs the steps up to the chamber, triggering a giant hologram head to appear, named General Chef Hologram "Congratulations soldier, it is my honor to bestow upon you the Medal of Heroes."

"Wow." In awe, the team saw the medal floats down to him, as Scott imagine himself on the dance floor in the penthouse, surrounded by Nicelanders doing the Wreck-it Ralph dance. Mary wheels out a cake with a handsome Scott on top, wearing his Medal of Heroes and being hugged by the Nicelander figurines, Gene is outside in the brick pile looking longingly up at the party through binoculars. He cries, Then The medal lands around Scott's neck "No way, Ho-ho-ho. Wow!"

"Ten hut! History will long revere your courage and sacrifice."

More holograms of space Colonels and Generals surround him, as well as the Ghost Gamers Saluted, Heroic music plays, Scott backs down the steps, smiling and waving to the holograms. "You have etched in the rock of virtue, a legacy beyond compare."

"Thank you, Thanks guys, at ease!"

"You are the universe's greatest hero." CRACK! Scott steps on an egg. SMASH! The egg shatters. "Oops, Aye-yai-yai."

Scott leans in for a closer look. The baby bug opens its eyes cutely and then attacks. It attaches itself to Scott's face.

"...The living embodiment of all that this corps represents: Bravery, integrity, grace under pressure, and above all, dignity."

Scott stumbles around, flies back and knocked the others and himself into one of the space pods, a harness immediately locks him in place, the door slams shut, the escape pod activated, the engine fires and then BOOM! The space pod bursts out of the top of the building, inside the pod Scott and the others struggles to pull the cy-bug off him "Get off my face!" The pod barrels down on Heather and Brick, The pod flies over the heads of Heather and Brick, as it passes by, Heather sees the cy-bug on Scott's face.

"Scott!"

"Cy-bug!"

The pods flies out of the game into tunnel to Game Central, Scott's pod blasts into the terminal, spiralling like an out of-control bottle rocket off the floor and walls, Scott tries to pry the bug off of his face, POP! It lets go,But then the bug starts to grow, fast. The space pod launches into the tunnel of another game. The blackness of the tunnel turns pink. Globs of Cotton candy collect on the windshield.

"Engine Failure, Engine Failure." The space pod crash land in a candy world, It destroys a slice of countryside before stopping at the edge of a cliff, Scott, the Ghost Gamers, and the cy-bug slam against the dash, Something beeps, It's the EJECT button!

"Uh-oh, Whoaaaaaaaa!" Sam said, as the team and the cy-bug catapult out of the ship, lands at the top of a tree, each of the boys grabbing on to a branch, The cy-bug continues on and slams into a nearby tree, It falls into a taffy pool and sinks as if dead "Sayonara, sucker!" From his vantage point Scott can see a candy race track and a bunch of dessert go-karts whizzing by. A giant sign glistens: SUGAR RUSH.

"Sugar Rush? Oh no, this is that candy go-kart game over by the Whack-A-Mole, we got to get out of here." He wipes the stickiness off on his shirt and realizes that his medal is gone.

"No! No-no-no-no-no-NO! My medal!"

He spots the medal dangling from the highest branch of a peppermint tree. Scott quickly climbs down the tree as well as the other others, the tree is surrounded by a bubbling taffy pool, Scott, Sam, Mike, Harold, and Craig teeters across some wobbly gum drops floating in the pool, as they grabs the tree and climbs up for the medal

"Hi guys!"

"AHHH!" terrified, they slipped a bit, but it's only a 16-year-old girl, with a blonde ponytail with candy sprinkled all over it, pale white skin, Blue eye, mint green hoodie, brown skirt, green, black boots, white and purple leggings down from a branch above them.

"Hello!"

"Man! You scared me, kid! I nearly soiled myself!"

"What's your names?"

"Scott, Wreck-it Scott."

"Sam."

"Mike."

"Harold."

"Craig." As he began to wave his hand a little and she waved back and asked Scott "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, well, yeah, I mean not from right in this area. But I'm just doing some work here."

"What kind of work?"

They continue climbing "Some routine candy-tree trimming. You probably want to stand back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimmin' so…"

"Who's we?"

"Candy-tree department." They climb higher. "Ah, where is everybody else?"

"Oh, it's just us, today."

"So, you just meant like the royal we?"

"Yup, that's right." The girl springs up to a branch by his face and hangs upside down.

"Hey, are you a hobo?"

"No, I am not a hobo, but I am busy, so you go, go home."

"What's that? I didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad, it made my ears numb."

"Listen, I try to be nice…" the girl then said "I try to be nice."

"You're mimicking me." still mimicking "You're mimicking me."

"Okay, that is rude, and this conversation is over. He climbs on."

"That is rude and this conversation is..." watching him

"I wouldn't grab that branch if I were you."

"I'm from the candy-tree department, I know exactly…"

He grabs the branch, which started to glow and disappear "It's a double stripe." As Scott starts to fall and barely manages to catch a lower branch with one hand.

"Double stripes break, ga-doi. Hey, why are your hands so freakishly big?"

"Uh, I dunno. Why are you so freakishly annoying?"

"Well, why are you so freakishly…"

Just then, she notices the glistening medal."Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin!"

"Don't even think about it. That is mine."

"Race you for it!" The girl moves like a monkey up the branches, Scott and the others starts to follows"I don't have to race you for it, because it's mine." Scott shouts as he grabs a double stripe "Double stripe!" As Scott falls to a bottom branch, but the Ghost Gamers still on the girl's trail the girl makes it to the top and grabs the medal "The winner! Whoa!"

Mike and Craig grabs the branch she's on and flings her off, She drops the medal, Mike and Craig start to lose balance and fall, Harold catches it, She dives for it, hits Harold's head, he starts to fall, the girl misses, Sam catches it but lands on a double-stripe "Double stripe!" He falls, The medal goes flying again "Aahhh! Nooooooo!" Scott shouted as Sam Fall on the bottom branch on TOP of the others that hangs inches above the bubbling taffy, the girl snags the medal "Thank you." She hops off the tree to the ground, and safely beyond the taffy.

"Look, wait. Let me talk to you for one second. Here's the thing, were not from the candy tree department."

"Lying to a child, Shame on you, guys."

"But I wasn't lying about the medal. That is my medal. That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine. It's precious to me."

The girl polishes the medal, admiring it.

"That thing's my ticket to a better life."

"Yeah, well now it's my ticket." She said as she then started to strangely freeze, and started turning to bits and glitches for a short second, and all the guys said "What the...?"

"See ya, chumps." She runs off, but lifted a short wink at Craig, which he blushed for a bit, and Scott started shouting "Come back! I'll find you! I will find you!" Scott and the others hear a Ding and looks up "Double stripe!" And they all fall into the gooey taffy pool! they bubbles up, looking like a taffy beast, and all yelled "Nowhere to hide!" as they disappears back beneath the sticky surface.

* * *

**My fourth chapter, I really hope to see some good reviews on what you guys think about my Fanfic and what you think about the Total Drama characters, and please be good reviews.**


	5. Dawn and King Chris

Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney and Total Drama is Owned by Teletoon

* * *

Surge Protector shows Brick and Heather, the damaged entrance to Sugar Rush "Yeah, they banged around in here like some kind of hot shot. Then they went barreling down there into that sweet, little game like crazy people." Heather studies the entrance to Sugar Rush "Sugar Rush... Cy-Bugs'll chew up that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop of crippled roosters." Brick following close behind "Uh, What was that now?" She turns on him- dead serious "What're you, thick? There was a CyBug on that shuttle, Do you even know what a Cy-Bug IS?"

"I can't say that I do, ma'am." like talking to a child

"Cy-Bugs are like a virus, they don't know they're in a game, all they know is eat, kill, multiply, Without a beacon to stop them, they'll consume Sugar Rush, but do you think they'll stop there?

"Yes."

"WRONG! Viruses do not stop!" She stands up straight and majestic and looks over Game Central to all the tunnels leading to so many games "Once those Cy-Bugs finish off Sugar Rush, they'll invade every other game until this arcade is nothing but a smoking husk of forgotten dreams, Lightning! My cruiser." Lightning hands her what looks like a folded surf board, Heather heads down the steps to the tunnel, Brick turns to Lightning and asked "Sheepers. Is she always this intense?"

"It's not her fault. She's programmed with the most Sha-tragic back story ever. The one day she didn't do a perimeter check... her wedding day."

Heather stares down the dark tunnel, and got a flashback

Heather and another soldier, Tyler, are about to exchange vows at the altar. Just then a giant cy-bug crashes through the stained-glass window and chomp down on the groom. Calhoun pulls out her automatic weapons and starts shooting through raging wails. She tries to shake it off. Felix hurries up to her in the tunnel, with Brick right behind her "Wait, Ma'am! I'm going with you!"

"Like fun you are, short stack, you die outside your game you don't regenerate."

"Well neither do you, ma'am. Now, it is my job to fix what Scott wrecks, and I cannot ask you to risk your life cleaning up his mess, no flex on this one, ma'am, I am coming along with you."

She gives him a hard look, then scoots aside on her hover board, snaps, and points behind her on the board, He flips onto it, and off they go...

* * *

The stands are full of colorful candy people, teenage Racers zip up to the starting line in their go-karts, Bright royal music plays , a small green candy, large eyes, jellybean-like hands and feet that aren't attached to his body standing a tall stand with a flat, sad voice announces "Citizens of Sugar Rush..."

The girl sneaks up, pushing a tarpcovered kart. She peeks her head out, the Medal of Heroes clenched between her teeth "Just in time!"

"...all hail our rightful ruler, King Chris Candy." Up in the tallest box, a curtain opens and jumps out, a tall man, black hairs, black dot eyes, wearing a tall purple tailcoat with a white vest, covered in glitter, lace collar, and cufflinks, a red candy wrapper bow-tie, poofy golden pants and purple slippers with red gumdrops and a tiny golden crown that is usually slanted atop his head "Hello my loyal subjects! Ha ha! Have some candy!" King Chris throws handfuls of candy into the crowd.

"Thank you for that stirring introduction, Sour Bill, and thank you to today's avatars. It was a wonderful day, it was. But now the arcade is closed, so it's time to wipe the slate clean and race to decide our new roster."

We scan across the racers standing proud in all their candy racing gear as King Chris explains the rules.

"The first nine racers across that finish line will represent Sugar Rush as tomorrow's Avatars."

As the crowds of cookes and candy shout in joy "RACE! RACE! RACE! RACE!"

"Yes, okay. Calm down, Listen, this event is pay-to-play, we all know this, the fee to compete is one gold coin from your previous winnings; if you've ever won, which I have, let me go first."

King Chris pulls a lever and a rainbow sweeps across the starting line, King Chris throws his gold coin into the air, it's caught on a rainbow slide and swept into a giant pot, King Chris's name appears on a contestant board.

"King Chris!"

King Chris leaps into the air with a flourish and poses. The crowd goes wild! The first teen racer, long blonde hair, green eyes, Tan skin, pink strawberry-themed helmet, pink shirt, hot pink jacket, pink and white leggings and sneakers, tosses up her coin. We follow it and watch it land in the pot, where it turns into game code and then disappears into an abyss.

"Dakota Muttonfudge!"

Dakota does her signature leap and pose in the air and gives the fans her catch-phrase "Stay sweet!" More kids throw in their coins as the girl pushes her covered kart to the starting line.

"Gwen Winterpop!"

"Cody Orangeboar!"

The girl scurries up to the back of the line.

"Courtney Di Caramello!"

Covered in taffy, Scott trudges his way towards the race track, carrying the others that also covered in taffy on his back "Stealer, Catch that brat." Back at the track, racers continue throwing their coins into the pot.

"Izzy Zaki!"

"Leshawna Rainbeaux!"

"Geoff Fluggerbutter!"

"Zoey Bing-Bing!"

"Justin Malarkey!"

"Sierra Candlehead!"

It's the mystery girl's turn, She kisses the medal and throws it, It's caught by the rainbow, rims around the pot before dropping in, The pot glitches, The medal swirls inside it, turns into game code, and disappears into the abyss.

"Sour Bill, who's that last one?"

The board glitches and then a new racer appears on it:

"Dawn Von Schweetz!"

"Yippee! I'm in the race!"

"Dawn?!"

The crowd gasps in horror, Dakota rips the tarp off of Dawn's kart, revealing a sad kart made from recycled junk with the name "Lickity Split" written on the side "The glitch!"

The crowd starts to panic, as King Chris try's to calm them down "Now, now, Everything is all right, Security!"

Two donut cops, a tall, slender, brown éclair, police hat and glasses, black belt and boot, golden badge Alejandro, and a short, stocky, brown donut with white frosting, wears a blue toque, police hat and glasses, black belt and boots, Ezekiel come running in.

"Come here, eh."

"We're not going to hurt you, you little freak."

Dawn makes a break for it "Get back here!" with the donut police, right behind her "Slow down!, eh."

Just then a taffy-covered Scott, with the Ghost Gamers, stuck on his back, twigs and candy stuck to them, comes barrelling onto the track, looking like a creature from the taffy lagoon, pointing at her "YOU! Give me back my medal right now."

"Oh boy."

"What is that?" King Chris watches in confusion as Scott chases Dawn. "Get back here." Dawn slips under a spectator's box, Scott lifts up the box, revealing her "Nowhere to hide!"

"Whoa!"

She scurries back under the next box, Scott follows her, tipping box after box, and Spectators start to scatter "Get out of my way!"

"Careful! What are you doing?!" Shouted King Chris

Dawn runs out from under then stands, Scott follows; he slams into a giant cupcake water tower, as it tips, the giant cupcake falls onto him, his taffy-covered head pops out the top, He tips over "Can't move."

"Now we got him." The donut cops rush up to a helpless Scott - who points to where Dawn went and mumble-yells "OH GOOD, THE COPS. SHE WEN DAAAWAY!" They ignore him and knock him with their batons.

"Hold still, eh."

"Take that."

"Hmmmmay! What're you doing?!"

King Chris than speaks into his microphone

"Okay folks, Calm down! Everything's all right, the monster's been caught, we'll repair all the damage, don't worry, we will have our race before the arcade opens"

Dawn looks up at board "And I'm in it." As she hops into her kart and pedals off, Dakota turns to the other racers "There's no way that I am racing with a glitch, Geoff, Sierra, come on."She and the racers hop in their cars and drive off.

"Sour Bill, that glitch cannot be allowed to race." As King Chris point down to Scott "And bring that THING to my castle."

Alejandro switches to using a taser on Scott and the others "She took my me- Aaaahhhhhh!"

Oreo guards march and chant outside a grand candy palace "O-re-o. O-ree-o. O-re-o. O-ree-o."

Inside the castle, the donut police roll the "Scott cupcake" into

a frilly throne room, King Chris drives his kart right into the room and backs it into his throne parking spot "Sour Bill, de-taffify this monster, so we can see what we're up against here."

"Mmmm-kay." Sour Bill pulls off a giant glob of taffy, exposing Scott's face and head.

"Waaahhhhhh!"

"Milk my duds, it's Wreck-it Scott?!"

"Yeah, who are you, the guy that makes the donuts?"

"Please, no, I'm King Chris."

"I see you're a fan of pink, Salmon, Salmon. That's obviously sal…"

"I know right!" Harold interrupted, which Mike than hushed him.

"What are you doing here, and who are they?"

"Look, you're candiness, this is just a big misunderstanding, just get us out of this cupcake, I'll get my medal, and we'll be outta your way."

"YOUR medal? Bad guys don't win medals."

"Well, this one did, I earned it over in Hero's Duty."

"You game-jumped? Scott, you're not going Turbo are you, especially with Glitches?"

"What? No, no no."

"Because if you think you can come in here to my kingdom and take over my game, you've got another thing coming."

"Easy your puffiness, it's not my fault one of your children of the candy corn stole my medal!"

"Children of the candy corn? Who? ... The glitch! The coin she used to buy her way into the race, that was your medal?"

"She did what...? I need that back!"

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you. It's gone, it's nothing but code now, and it'll stay that way until someone wins the cup at the end of the race."

"Well, maybe I'll just have to have a little talk with the winner then."

"Is that a threat I smell… beyond the halitosis you so obviously suffer from?"

"Listen Nillie Wafer, I'm not leaving without my medal."

Yes, you are. Alejandro, Ezekiel, get him out of that cupcake and on the first train back home, and if I ever see you here or your Glitchy friends again, Wreck-it Scott, I'll lock you in my fungeon.

"Fungeon?"

"Fun Dungeon, It's a play on words... Nevermind, now, I've got a glitch to deal with, thanks to you goodbye Wreck-it Scott, It hasn't been a pleasure."

King Chris hops into his kart and drives out of the room, Alejandro knocks on the cupcake.

"This thing's hard as a rock, eh."

"I can see that, Get the tools."

"What tools?"

"Quiet, you." Scott asked.

Alejandro hits Scott with the baton, Ezekiel goes over to a chest, pulls out a chain-saw, and revs it up.

"What? No! Ah! Stay away from me!"

"Hey, take it easy, big boy."

Scott flails as he rolls back onto his feet and starts hobbling towards the door carrying the Ghost Gamers.

"They're getting away! EH!"

The Oreo guards block his way, shouting "Oreo." He turns and eyes at two giant windows, and the cupcake burst through the wall and fall, Alejandro and Ezekiel run to the window. They look down and see the smashed cupcake on the ground and Scott and the others running away "Quick, call out the devil dogs."

At Lollistix Forest, the donut police follows Scott with Devil dogs on leashes, bound through the trees and down the ravine, they stop by a chocolate stream, they lose the scent and run off down river as 5 pixie sticks, poking out of the stream, which Scott and the others breaks the surface, scrambling to the shore.

"Argh... I hate chocolate, Got to get my medal back." He hears the roar of engines, and sees a bunch of racers speed by on nearby road.

"The pot goes to the winning racer." They runs after them "Hey, kids! Can I talk to you for a second?"

They just misses them, as they disappear around the bend and approach Dawn, who is working on her handmade kart, It's up on a jacks, the racers sweep in and surround her as she pushes away any evidence of fear and stands tall to meet them.

"Hello, fellow racers!" Scott and the other guys peeks over the hill "It's that little crumbsnatcher."

"Dakota, Geoff, you're looking well. Came by to check out the competition, huh? Well, here it is, The Lickity Split."

"Jeesh, Looks like she built it herself." Scott said to Sam

Dakota gets out of her kart and approaches Dawn.

"Built it myself, Fastest pedal power west of the Whack-A-Mole, Check her out."

Dawn hops in her kart and starts pedalling, The gears catch and spin and honks on the horn.

"Oh, Dawn, it's so...you. But you have to back out of the race, yeah."

Dawn gets out of her kart and approaches Dakota.

"Oh, no I don't, because I paid my fee. I'm on the board. So, yeah, I'm definitely racing."

"Well, King Candy says glitches can't race."

"I'm not a glitch, Dakota." she glitches "I've just got Pixlexia, okay?"

Ignoring her, Dakota walks over to Dawn's kart.

"The rules are there for a reason, Dawn, to protect us." getting in Dawn's kart "Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving, and I actually feel kinda cool for once. And then, all of a sudden, oh no! I'm gl-gl-gl-gl-itching!"

Dakota shudders and then rips the steering wheel right off.

"Hey!"

"See? You're an accident just waiting to happen."

"Oh no, I glitched, too." Geoff goes over to the kart, flails and crashes into it, ripping off the brake, Dawn rushes over to her kart, but other racers get in her way and block her, as they start breaking the kart. All except for, Zoey Bing-Bing, With her light brown eyes, red hair in pigtails, cherry-themed hat,red jacket, white shirt with cherry designs, red skirt, red leggings and red boot, seeing this and saying "Woo Woo Woo, I thought we just going to talk her out of this race."

"Not now, Zoey!" Sierra said to her.

Disturbed by what Scott and Ghost Gamers are seeing and said "Uncool" as the other racers tear apart the kart "Oh no, I glitched. I glitched. Look out, I'm glitching."

"Stop, You're breaking it! No! Please."

Dawn grabs Dakota and spins her around to face her "I just want to race like you guys."

"You'll never be a racer, because you're a glitch...and that's all you'll ever be."

Dakota pushes Dawn, who goes flying back, and lands in the mud. That's the last straw, they jumped up.

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

They run down the hill, flailing their arms, and throws mud at the Teens, as They scream in terror, and jumped to their karts and drove off the hills

"Scram, you rotten little cavities,before I throw YOU in the mud!"

Scott puffs up, He turns to Dawn, as Craig helps her up as she wipes away tears, while sifting through the wreckage of her kart.

"What are YOU looking at?"

"You're welcome, you rotten little thief."

"I'm not a thief. I just borrowed your stupid coin. I was gonna give it back to you as soon as I won the race."

"It's not a coin, it is a medal,"

"Coin, Medal, Just go back to your own dumb game and win another one."

"I can't, I didn't win it in my game, I won it in Hero's Duty."

"Hero's Doodie?!" She then started laughing, and soon even the Ghost Gamers started laughing over the title of the game.

"It's not that kind of duty."

"I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called Hero's Doodie, What did you win a medal for? Wiping? I hope you washed your hands after you handled that medal."

"Listen."

"Wait, one more, One more: why did the hero flush the toilet? Say why..."

"Why."

"Because it was his doodie."

"How dare you insult Hero's Duty, you little guttersnipe! I earned that medal, and you better get it back for me, toot-sweet, sister!"

"Well, unless you've got a go-kart hidden in the fat folds of your neck, I can't help you."

Scott makes like he wants to crush her, but forces himself to smash a nearby candy tree instead, he then punches a giant jawbreaker, it doesn't so much as crack, he tries again, nothing, Incensed, he pounds on it- temper-tantrum style.

"What a moron." She said to Craig then calls to Scott

"Hey genius, it's a jawbreaker! You're never gonna break…"

As he breaks it, that gives her an idea "Hmmm."

Scott plops down on a rock, out of breath; Dawn comes over and leans against a nearby jawbreaker.

"Enjoy your little tantrum, diaper baby?"

Leave me alone.

"Look, you guys want that medal, right? And I want to race. So, here's what I'm thinking; you help me get a new kart, a real kart, and I'll win the race and get you back your medal."

"You want us to help you?"

"All you got to do is break something for me, Come on, what do you say, friends?"

She holds out a hand, he doesn't take it right away.

"We are not friends."

"Ah come on, pal, You son of a gun. Come on buddy, let's shake on it, Come on chumbo, Scott, my man, my main man, Hey, my arm's getting tired, We have a deal or not?

"You better win."

He takes her little hand, and they shake on it.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long, I was taking a little break, I'll be sure to work on the other chapters soon, but for now, Please Tell what you think of my casting for Total Wreck-It Drama. **


	6. Taffy to Factory

Wreck-It Ralph is owned by Disney and Total Drama is Owned by Teletoon

* * *

Brick and Heather get a bird's eye view of Scott's wreckage.

"I'll say this much, they don't call your friend Wreck-It for nothing."

"There's the shuttle!" Brick pointed at the crashed shuttle, she lands the cruiser, Heather does a military run up to the ship, gun raised, she circles it, checks the cockpit, Brick approaches cautiously.

"Is he in there?"

"Nope, Lucky for him, otherwise I would have slapped his corpse... No cy-bug either." Heather and Brick pass the pit, she's getting a faint signal on the sensor "Argh, This atmosphere is full of sugar particles, and it's jamming my Sensor with funny fudge, So, what is it with this Wreck-it joker? Why'd he go AWOL?"

"I wish I knew, ma'am. He was acting all squirrelly last night- going on about cake and medals, but I never thought he'd go Turbo."

"Go Turbo...?"

"That's right, guys just got plugged In, Well, back when the arcade first opened..."

In a flashback to Simpler days. 80s music. 80s kids play classic games and an 8-bit racing game called TURBO TIME.

"... Turbo Time was by far the most popular game."

Turbo crosses the finish line and gives us a giant thumbs-up "TURBO-TASTIC!"

"And Turbo- well, he loved the attention."

Turbo takes the first-place spot on a podium. He blocks the second-place racer down with a wave of his trophy and blocks the third-place racer from view with his Turbo thumbs-up.

"So when RoadBlasters got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, boy was he jealous, so jealous that abandoned his game and tried to take over the new one."

A kid tries to play RoadBlasters, but the screen is in chaos

"These are the greatest graphics I've ever seen"

an 8-bit Turbo glitches all over the track, causing the kid to crash his car.

"Is that- that looks like Turbo!"

The game starts to glitch and crash.

"Aw what's Turbo doing in this game? Aw c'mon!"

"Mr. Litwak!"

"Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order, for good."

A worker wheels out both Turbo Time and Roadblaster, and fade back to Suger Rush.

"The selfish man is like a mangy dog chasing a cautionary tale."

They step onto a fallen peppermint tree acting as a bridge over a ravine.

"I know, right? That's why I have to get Scott home, or the same thing's gonna happen to my game."

The entire tree is double stripe, It blinks. "Huh?" The tree disappears, They fall into a pit of chocolate powder.

"What is this?" Heather turns ti see a sign reads: NESQUIK SAND."Nesquik Sand?"

They start sinking, Brick panics "Quik sand?! I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines!"

Heather stands calm, sizing up the situation, Brick flails as he tries to hop out of the sand, But his usual "boing" is more like a "bllllrgh" as the sand swallows him.

"I can't hop. I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna drown here!"

"Stop thrashing! Stop moving- you're making us sink faster! Get a hold of yourself." Heather slaps him in the face

He looks at her, shocked, Suddenly they hear giggling; they look up to see Laffy Taffy vines hanging from a tree. As the vines giggle, they stretch and lower towards them.

"Those vines, they're Laffy Taffy, they're attracted to whatever makes them laugh. Here, hit me again." She smacks him, lightly, the taffy vines retreat, disappointed.

"That's not funny enough, Harder."

"Look, you're a nice guy, I can't…"

No, ma'am! The arcade is depending on us. Now do your duty, that's an order!

She full on belts him, the taffy howls with laughter, he's got a huge back eye.

"Owwww! It's working, hit me again!"

"Ooh, your eye."

"I can fix it."

He hits his eye with the hammer, His black eye goes away.

"Now go- ow! San Frantastic."

WHAP! The vines howl, Brick smiles at her, he's got teeth missing, he hammers his teeth, BLING! his teeth reappear.

"Again! Ow! You mean business! Ow! Yikes on bikes!"

She hits his face, BLING, he fixes his face, she hits his face, BLING, he fixes his face, She hits, Bling, He fixes.

"We're... killing... them..."

Finally, the vines are within reach, he grabs hold, and then pulls her into his arms, the vine sweeps them up and out of the quicksand, the world slows down, Music swells, Heather looks up at Brick, For some reason he looks strong-jawed and heroic, He smiles down on her, There's a real chemistry between them, They arrive on the tree branch, Heather notices that the Laffy Taffy are singing in a Disneyesque choir and have formed a heart shape around them, she pulls out her gun and shoots at the vines.

"Alright, enough with the goo-goo eyes."

She looks at the sensor, all business, climbing out of the tree "Argh, we lost the cy-bug. Let's go. Come on, we'll get a better view from the air. Think you can fix that shuttle?"

"Can do."

He follows back her towards the shuttle, down below the tree, unbeknownst to them, something has burrowed into the ground, a Cy Bug emerge from the hole, It eats a candy cane and becomes striped.

* * *

At an impressive facility shaped like a giant cake, birthday candle chimneys line the top, Dawn, Scott and the Ghost Gamers sneak past a guard's booth with BEARD PAPA snoozing inside of it, they slink up to a giant door with a hefty dead-bolt on it, Dawn's face is painted huge on the door with a circleslash through it and the words: "No Glitches Allowed!"

"Alright, do your thing, knuckles, Bust it open."

"What's this? You are a full on criminal, aren't you?"

"Hey, we shook on it."

Scott's fist busts through the door, destroying it.

"Thank you, Jeeves."

Dawn runs in, It's dark, There's nothing but a start button.

"What is this place? Where are the karts?"

She hits the Start Button, a screen lights up, it reads: CHOOSE YOUR KART, there are a bunch of cool candy karts to choose from.

"We gotta make one."

"What? No, no no, Look, kid, bad idea, trust me, I don't make things, I break things."

"Well, looks like you'll be stepping outside your comfort zone then, Gladys." She see a kart she likes "Ooh, this is a good one."

She presses the "choose" button. Suddenly the entire place lights up. There are levers and pulleys and bins, and start to hear a Game Voice "Welcome to the BAKERY. Let's bake a kart."

"What is this, another game?" Scott asked

"Yeah, well, it's a mini game." Craig said

"You have one minute to win it."

"What?" The guys siad

"Come on, Guys!"

"Go!"

Dawn runs over to giant steering wheel, before her: two shoots, a balancing platform, a bowl, and a trash can.

"MIXING!"

"Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash."

Dawn hangs on the wheel to steer it, egg come out of the shoot and onto the platform, she steers the wheel, the platform tilts to drop the eggs in the batter bowl, other objects come out of the shoots like boots, soccer balls, underpants, and hairbrushes, a recipe card keeps score, Dawn's having trouble with the steering and is missing the ingredients.

"Hair brush, no, Underpants, No, no! You're getting it all wrong, kid!" Scott shouted

"I'm trying!"

The clock reads: 45 seconds.

"Urgh. I'll do it."

He jumps up on the platform, catches all the ingredients, throws the good ones into the bowl and the bad ones all over the floor.

"No... yes... gross.. Milk, yes, yes!"

The flour hits him, he falls into the batter, the beaters comes down and mix the batter, Scott and all.

"Batter up!"

The batter and Scott dump into a mold, Scott crawls out of the batter just before it goes into the oven.

"Come on, no sleeping on the job."

"Baking!"

Scott gets up, stumbles around, dizzy.

"Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature."

Dawn amd the other runs over and she jumps on the bellows, She can't get it hot enough.

"Scott! A little help here."

"I'm on it!"

Scott pushes on the handle and he completely breaks the bellows.

"Scott!"

"Yeah, no problem, just give me this thing here…"

Scott grabs the hose and blows into it himself, the mercury rises.

"Okay, good! A little more, that's it! Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!"

His cheeks are bulging. He turns red...then purple...then blue.

DING! Dawn cheers, the guys cheers, Scott collapses.

"Yes! Come on, get up, Scott!"

"Fifteen seconds!"

The door opens. The kart slides onto a conveyor belt.

"Decorating"

The conveyor belt goes under a bunch of candy dispensers filled with everything from wheels to jimmies, they must aimed at targets on the respective bins.

"Wheels first."

"How many?"

"FOUR, doi!"

"Got it."

Scott shoots four times hard, four balls launch, hit the target and four wheels pop out of a dispenser.

"Now frosting, a buttload of frosting!"

"No problem."

He shoots and smash the entire dispenser, which dumps all of its frosting onto the kart, then the entire dispenser tips, knocks the next dispenser, the dispensers collapse like dominoes and dump all the ingredients down on the kart.

"Opps."

The final buzzer sounds, the kart drops down a ramp into a fancy garage.

"Times up, Congratulation, you did it and here's your car!"

They run to the garage door, on which there's a beautiful image of a perfect kart, the garage door opens, revealing their abomination beneath it.

Dawn stares wide-eyed at the kart.

"Aye yi yi. Look, kid...I tried to warn you, I can't make things, I just break…"

"I love it!"

"You do?"

"I love it. I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT! Look, it's got a real engine, and look at these wheels." kisses the wheels"I love it! I finally have a real kart!"

She hugs the kart, Scott grins, pleased, then the Ghost Gamers heard a noise and turn to see Zoey Bing-Bing standing behind them, with a sorry look on her face and said "you know you guys will get in alot of trouble, if King Chris finds out you guys were here, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Dawn said as she walks to Zoey

"Look, I just wanna say I'm sorry about what just happened, I thought Dakota and the other was just gonna talk you out of race even though I don't know why…" Rubbing her shoulder "… I think you should so, think you could give me, a second chance?"

Dawn then grabs seven small pastry bags "Come on, A work of art like this must be signed."

"Really? Oh thank you Dawn" Zoey smiles and hugs Dawn as the gang starts signing the kart, "Mind if I helped?" Mike offered to help Zoey sign the kart "Sure." As he accidently touched her hands for the same pastry bag, and both blushed for a bit second.

* * *

**I thought that I could try a new Shipping with Brick and Heather, to see how that works out, so let me know what you guys think of it okay?**


End file.
